I Need You
by AraineHH
Summary: Her laughter was never going to ringing through the halls again. Her warm presence would never set foot in the house that was supposed to be theirs. There was so much they were supposed to do but now it was all gone. All in the single swipe a a blade. Major Sasusaku, minor Naruhina, Shikaino and Nejiten


_Disclaimer: This fanfiction and image used for the cover is merely written for the enjoyment of the author and readers and is in no way associated with the creators or producers of Naruto and no copyright infringement is intended._

Sakura Haruno-Uchiha. The kindest most selfless women to have ever lived was now gone. She had touched many, working as a doctor she saved many many lives, so it only made sense her so many showed up for her funeral. Never in a million years he have guessed he would fall for her, but somehow he did. Despite how much he guarded his heart she just walked right in and made herself comfy. We were so happy, I married her just like she always dreamed and everything was finally perfect. Everyone achieved their goals, all Naruto's hard work finally paid off now he was hokage and married to Hinata and much to everyone's surprise Shikamaru and Ino were next to get married and of course last to get married was Neji and Tenten after he finally gave in and told her he loves her.

He had been alone almost his whole life and he had accepted that he probably would be alone, yet all that changed again when he came back. She had promised him she would never leave him alone again. Had he known before the mission he would have never let her go. But apparently fate decided he was destined to be alone. Naruto's words rang in his head,

"_It was supposed to be an easy mission. They were just supposed to deliver a scroll to Sana and she was going to check up on the hospital and get some more herbs she wanted. The band of nin weren't supposed to be there!" His blue eyes shining with tears. He was in shock, this wasn't how it was supposed to be, she was always supposed to be the one to live, not him!_

It seemed like so long ago he had been consumed by darkness. She had faith he would come back. She knew there was still light in him and she had dedicated herself to getting him back. That's just who she was completely selfless and relentless. Once she had set her sights on something there was no stopping her.

They were building a house together and it was set to be done once they got back from Sana. She was so excited but now it feels empty, hollow and it should. It's missing a very important part. Her. Her bright presents that could light up any room, her slightly feminine touch, her laughter isn't ringing through the hall. There was so much they were supposed to do, they were supposed to have a family and begin to rebuild the Uchiha clan. She use to hum all the time, always some tune he didn't know. At first he found it annoying but it began to grow on him he was a man of silence. A quite he'd loved but as her voice filled the once silent halls of his apartment he couldn't help but bask in the relaxed warmth of it. Eventually it became kind of enduring, just like the scent of flowers she would leave on the sheets.

What was he supposed to do now? She left him alone there's nothing left for him. Sure he has Naruto and all of rookie nine but it's not the same. She was his reason for living, seeing her everyday kept him going. This was a wound he couldn't heal, this wasn't an undying anger he could justify. This was pure pain. Everything was just beginning to look up again, he was putting his life together and the glue was Sakura she helped him up and put him back together when no one else would and now... She gone. No warning, no final words or touch. Just gone.

Now he was too. Resting peacefully six feet under beside her forever. He had went after her. He went without a word, only leaving a note to Naruto and Kakashi. He knew, he knew he wouldn't return but he wasn't going to stop until she was avenged and that he did. A week later his body was found in a forest surrounded by a large group of missing nin. Face to face with the exact one who killed Sakura.


End file.
